lord_of_the_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairies
About Fairies Fairies are there for one purpose and one purpose only: To obtain you "stuff." You send them to a location in the game, and they bring back random items from that location. Different locations take a different amount of time for them to return, and offer different items. In general, the locations that take longer yield better items and more coins. Once the fairies return, you must then Collect the spoils and may then send them again. There is no reason to not always have fairies out bringing you items. In order to reduce the time it takes for them to return, you may use an Hourglass. This subtracts one hour from the time that the Fairies take to return. (4- and 24-hour hourglasses are also available.) Locations and Items Fairies can bring 10 different items from any location. Five standard items can be returned for every travel (but mostly only up to 3). When the bonus meter has reached 100% (10x10 = 100 fairy travels), fairies return (up to?) one out of the 5 bonus items. Items vary by location and are listed below. (To identify bonus items returned, click on them when they are rewarded - it tells you the coin count and most probably also the weapon name.) Locations: Skilled ---- Kinship Castle Return time: 5 minutes (4 minute 30 seconds if -10% fairy time) Unlocked by: Level 1 Collected coins: 5 - 10 / per Fairy ---- Emerald Forest Return time: 30 minutes (27 minute if -10% fairy time) Unlocked by: Collected coins: 15 - 30 / per Fairy ---- Eldam Castle Return time: 1 hour (53 minutes if -10% fairy time) Unlocked by: Collected coins: 25 - 50 / per Fairy ---- Emulates Lake Return time: 4 hour (3 hours 36 minutes if -10% fairy time) Unlocked by: Collected coins: 90 - 180 / per Fairy ---- Vrogar Return time: 12 hour (10 hours 48 minutes if -10% fairy time) Unlocked by: Collected coins: 260 - 520 / per Fairy ---- Dragon Croft Return time: 24 hour (21 hours 36 minutes if -10% fairy time) Unlocked by: Collected coins: 500 - 1000 / per Fairy ---- Locations: Expert ---- Mortals Valley Return time: 15 minute (13 hours 30 minutes if -10% fairy time) Unlocked by: Level 50 Collected coins: 30 - 60 / per Fairy ---- Blackbow Castle Return time: 1 hour (54 minutes if -10% fairy time) Unlocked by: Level 100 Collected coins: 60 - 120 / per Fairy ---- Murkmoss Forest Return time: 4 hour (3 hours 36 minutes if -10% fairy time) Unlocked by: Level 150 Collected coins: 250 - 500 / per Fairy ---- Barehan Mine Return time: 12 hour (10 hours 48 minutes if -10% fairy time) Unlocked by: Level 200 Collected coins: 520 - 1040 / per Fairy ---- Blizzard Peak Return time: 24 hour (21 hours 36 minutes if -10% fairy time) Unlocked by: Level 250 Collected coins: 1000 - 2000 / per Fairy ---- Claw Tomb Return time: 72 hour (64 hours 48 minutes if -10% fairy time) Unlocked by: Level 300 Collected coins: 3400 - 6800 / per Fairy ---- Locations: Secret ---- Mort Pit Return time: 1 hour (54 minutes if -10% fairy time) Unlocked by: Azure Fairy (open for 24 hours) Collected coins: 300 - 600 / per Fairy ----